VM
Valérie Müller (バレリー・ミューラー Barerī Myūrā), better known as VM, is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. She is a Pop idol using baby pink theme color. VM has an older brother, Louis Müller, who works as a pet shop owner. 'Appearance' VM has long dark brown hair tied into two buns with two pink bows, and dark brown eyes. VM wears a pink short-sleeve hoodie with black sleeves and neck, alongside a red strawberry printed on it. She also wears dark blue pleated skirt, a dark pink belt around her skirt, ruffle socks and pink sneakers. 'Personality' VM normally appears cool, calm, and collected with a natural flair for acting. She is highly confident and displays a passionate, hot-blooded personality whenever someone else seems to do as good or better than her. When in a foul mood or extremely happy, she acts like a cat. VM is deemed cute but strange by others. She gets flustered fairly easy. 'Rose Alabaster Princess' Rose Alabaster Princess (ローズ・アラバスター・プリンセス Rōzu Arabasutā Purinsesu) is the magical girl alter ego of VM. She controls the power of rose and transforms with the phrase: "Rose Alabaster Princess reporting for duty!". Her main attack is Rose Echo. 'Etymology' Valérie is French form of the name "Valerie", which means "to be strong". Müller is German equivalent of the surname "Miller". It is one of the most common surnames in German-speaking countries. 'Relationships' 'Team-mate' Katja Housen: Katja and VM are close team-mates - but not as close as VM and Charlotte. However, the two of them get along very well like two peas in a pod. Yura Momonogi: They have perfect relationship and blessed to have met each other. Tamaki Otokura: VM and Tamaki are lucky to be very good friends. Charlotte: Charlotte is VM's sidekick. The two get along better than VM with Katja - VM claims to know Charlotte's . Like most idols, they do argue a bit but always make up after. Yumi Natsukawa: BFF. They became best friends in Episode 3. 'Nordic Rivals' Mao Shirakaba: They might have something in common, but that's not saying much. Hiro Tsukikawa: The two like each other in particular. Nagisa Kazeno: Nagisa doesn't talk to VM much but the two are good rivals. VM taught Nagisa how to cook. Kirari Hanakomachi: Kirari and VM don't seem to get along as well as they could. Luna Christensen: Their rivalry is OK. If the two try hard, they can at least be social friends. 'Someone else' Harue Amamori: They are classmates at Epic Private School. Leona Kizaki: She is VM's classmate along with Harue. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 15 July *People's first impression of VM: she acts like a cat. *The first thing VM does every morning is exercising. *One bad thing about VM: she still acts rude even after being taught to be polite. *Her weakness is eating key lime pie. *VM bears resemblance to Lillian Hirsch from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You: **They both have the same hairstyle, hair color, and eye color. **They both have baby pink as their theme color. **They both are fussy and somewhat impolite. **They both have an older brother in high school, who works as a shopkeeper. **They both dislike sour things, such as lemon. *VM is an admirer of a legendary idol named Fumika Shinonome. *VM is the only Pop-type idol in the entire Pretty Country/Story of World series to have pink as a theme color instead of bright ones like orange, yellow, or pale green. **Because of this, some fans believed she was going to be Lovely type. *She shares her voice actress with Kokoro Yotsuba from Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama. *She has the same first name with Valerie from Story of World: Magical Academy (game). However, VM's first name has a rising tone above the first "e". 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Germanic